The Field of Miscellaneous HTTYD Stories
by SwooshyApple
Summary: Welcome to the Field of Misc. Stories! These are a collection of my stories and oneshots involving HTTYD. If you're like me, obsessed with HTTYD, then you've come to the right place. Please, sit down, and enjoy this big deluxe bundle of constant updating stories! - Yes, there will be fandoms, yes the characters are in character, and no there are no OC's. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1 : Hiccup's Advice

**Welcome to the Field of Miscellaneous HTTYD stories! Some of these will suck or at least seem pretty boring to me, but it's my dumping ground for all stories and tall tales including two that I have already published. It's just going to become my big book of HTTYD shtuff. If you're someone like me, this is awesome because it means you get constant updates and different plots all in one bundle! (silent cheers)**

** But anyways, back to the point, this is going to be anything and everything whether you like it or not. Be sure to tell me whether you like it or not because I need the feedback. I'm not really an aspiring author but I love writing down these scenes that form in my head. What better way to get criticism than this awesome community! So yea please enjoy, these are just my rambles and etc. Oh and expect an A/N (author's note) in the stories once or twice.**

**Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: *****Pretends to own HTTYD* "You suck! This movie and story is now terrible because of what you've written!" *Gives HTTYD back to author and producers***

**Sorry, don't own this. Not mine. Nadda. Zilch.**

_1. Hiccup's Advice_

"Hiccup!"

A certain blonde came trudging up the cliff side, calling said boy's name.

"Hiccup where in the world did you go?"

The blonde, Astrid, looked around the dense area before her. A large forest was at her back with the tallest mound of rock on Berk before her. It was dotted with trees and long strands of grass that tickled the waning slopes as they billowed in the wind. Rough outlines and ridges could be seen far above and a slowly purpling sky beckoned her forward, up into the clouds where the peak lay awaiting her arrival. She wasn't sure why she was drawn towards the peak. If Hiccup were to be anywhere, she doubted it would be the peak of Berk itself; but she still decided to give it a shot.

The russet haired boy named Hiccup had disappeared that morning leaving no trace as to where he had gone. He had even left Toothless, his best pal and guardian, sitting in his house awaiting the boy's return. No one had seemed encouraged to go looking for Hiccup. Astrid tried to make a point of it after noon had turned evening and the boy was still no where to be found. Stoick and Gobber dismissed Astrid saying he'd be back soon enough, Snotlout had turned her off telling her it was no good. Fishlegs seemed worried but did not volunteer to join Astrid's search party, and finally Ruff and Tuff were always a hopeless case so Astrid simply took herself out on the search for Hiccup. Denying her Nadder's help, for she felt like walking, she grabbed a pack and took off up the hilly terrain, heading straight towards the one rock that signified this island was Berk.

Standing here at the base, Astrid shook her head in disbelief. Why didn't she bring her dragon? Did she really expect to find him at the top? He couldn't even climb with that leg of his and he didn't use Toothless as a ride. So why was she so drawn to this cliff? Throwing her doubts away, the blonde Viking began to climb, at first simply clambering over rocks but then finding herself in vertical terrain that needed footholds and handholds.

Reaching a break in the hard, vertical surface, she clambered over a ledge and rolled onto the flat area before her. Perspiring and aching in her arms, Astrid sat down and looked out over the ridge she sat on. Spread out before her was a wide canyon, small but large enough to fit a few Viking ships inside. A small stream wound it's way through it creating a snake like shape that reminded Astrid of the glowing algae river out west. **(A/N Defenders of Berk reference) **Deciding to call for Hiccup again,she grasped a shout in her throat and let out Hiccup's name once more.

"Hiccup!"

Her voice reverberated as though hundreds of Astrid's called out to the boy. All hitting her ears at a deafening volume, Astrid stood, covering her ears and brushing the dust off her shins. The sky was turning a deep violet even as the sun still stood. It would be dark soon, and Astrid hadn't planned on staying out that late. Grasping another handhold she heaved herself up once more, shimmying her way up the vertical slope until she could reach another flat ledge or ridge.

After a few more breaks, Astrid had broken through the final layer and was only a foot or two away from the peak. The only problem was there were no handholds for her to grab. She could jump from the foothold she was on, but that would be almost certain death. Leaning around the side she was flat against she grabbed a small handhold not too far up. Pushing herself up and jumping, she threw her torso at the top leaving her leg to slip on the wet rock under her. Immediately grabbing onto the nearest object, she gripped a thorn covered root and gasped as pain shot through her hands. Using her last bit of strength she pushed up and over, panting as she lay on the hard ground at the peak of the mountain.

Plucking the few thorns out of her hands, she wiped the small blood flow on her shirt hoping it wouldn't end up too serious. Sticking a careful hand onto a round boulder, she stood and wobbled on her legs for a moment. Regaining composure, the Viking took one step forward before stopping again. This time, she stopped because of the horizon before her.

It was as though someone had taken orange dye and spread it across the violet sky, leaving streaks of gold and blue that covered the mountain in a faint crimson glow. The sun was a soft orange and seemed to rotate on the spot as it danced it's last act before fading beneath the clouds. Astrid let a sigh escape her lips before focusing on the figure twenty steps ahead of her.

He was hunched over leaning sideways on a flat rock. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, he resembled a great thinker in great thought, creating his next great invention right there on the spot. Astrid couldn't help but smile. Slowly walking up behind him, she sensed he knew she was there but still did not want to startle him. Reaching his side, she took a seat next to him on the flat rock.

The horizon was now a deep crimson and finally faded to a deep blue as the sun completely disappeared. The boy was still staring out at the sky, and the rolling landscape below. Astrid couldn't decide whether to leave him be or talk. She gave talking a shot.

"What's up?" she asked, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. The boy took his sight off the horizon and stared down at his feet. **(Foot w/e) **

"Not much. Just trying to loosen up a bit and relax. Spend some time above the clouds."

"You've been up here for awhile. Everyone has been wondering where you disappeared to. You've been gone the entire day, actually." she tried to not sound accusing.

"Yea, I- I just needed some time. Mull over my thoughts. Just some good ole' alone time." He was shutting down and Astrid needed to pry a little more. She tried humor.

"I didn't know you could sit still for this long. Surprises everyday huh?" she said, with a small grin.

"Nor did I. S'pose some alone time was really needed." he made a weak smile but it disappeared as he looked back out at the sky. Astrid was getting impatient.

"You wanna tell me what you've been thinking about? Or should I leave sir majesty to his royal court the sky?"

Hiccup smirked. She hated that smirk.

"Do you ever feel like you're just not enough? Your chest not wide and your arms too soft? Someone could take you down with a swipe of your hand and there's nothing you can do about it?" Hiccup gave her a questioning look.

"Well... yea I guess." She responded slowly.

"And do you ever feel invincible? Like nothing can stop you, no mortal or god can get in your way? You can conquer anything and there's nothing anyone can do about that?"

"No not really."

"That's why I came up here. I want to prove to myself that I'm still mortal, I'm still that fishbone everyone looked at and laughed at. When I'm with Toothless, I can do well, anything. I can take down any enemy in my way with just a simple command, order, or a little brainstorming. I feel like I'm just not... Hiccup. Metal leg and all." At this final statement he patted his leg where his metal foot stuck off the rock at an odd angle.

Astrid was at a loss of words. How do you reply to something like that? This boy, this dragon rider, Hiccup, was stuck in two worlds. He couldn't decipher which one was which. For Astrid, saying something was hard since she swore off emotion ages ago. Oh and sure, they have a relationship, she's punched him, hugged him, even kissed him, but their relationship wasn't fine-tuned enough for this. This wasn't something she was accustomed to. So she sat there for a few moments, deciding what to do. Eventually she came up with only one answer, and it was a tough one. Anything her mind told her was the same thing. She needed to show affection. This was hard for Astrid seeing as how she was a Viking, and affection wasn't in a Viking's handbook. So she did the only thing she ever learned when showing affection.

She punched him.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd that is that! No, there won't be anymore to this story, sorry if you wanted more. (Actually I might write up another chapter if you beg and plead but for now, nope :D ) Anywho, be sure to tell me what you think down in the reviews section, I love hearing from you guys it means a lot to me. Now warning you all if you've read the other two HTTYD stories I've published, those will be making an appearance next since I want to put allllll my stories in one bundle package. This means the small inspiration texts I've scribbled on my notepad. So prepare for rambling stories along the way! Yes, there will be Hiccstrid, yes there will be just plain drama, and yes, there will be Toothless to give you his green eyes. Boy do I get off topic. So yea, love ya'll and be sure to give thy feedback!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Worrying About Hiccup

**Okay so, here's Worrying About Hiccup, a teeny tiny oneshot I posted 3-4 weeks ago. I rewrote a bit of it that was faulty and tried to fix it up for you guys. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned How to Train Your Dragon, I wouldn't be writing this.**

_Worrying About Hiccup_

It was a pretty normal day on Berk. If you call Berk normal. Vikings were up and about going around the island doing various chores and tasks. All was calm and quiet, nothing was out of place. Or at least not to Astrid. We begin by viewing Snotlout enter Astrid's personal space.

"Hey Astrid."

"Oh, hey Snotlout."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Hiccup?"

"Worry about Hiccup? Really, he doesn't need me to _worry_ about him."

As if right on cue, a familiar dragon roar echoed across the mountains surrounding her. A very familiar male yell followed, causing Astrid to stand up.

"Excuse me while I go worry about Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3 : Cliffs

**Okay so, this is the other story I published awhile ago, it's called Cliffs. I'm only posting these because I'm in the middle of writing the other stories going in here and I want to give you guys as much of a bundle as I can. So please enjoy, I really didn't do any editing to this one since I was too lazy. (hehe) So I apologize ahead of time if the story is a little immature sounding. But please, review and tell me what's wrong! I want to improve! Now enjoy!**

**Love ya'll :D**

**Quick plot update, Hiccup is like halfway in between the movie/tv show and HTTYD 2, therefore he's bigger and prettier than we last saw him :)**

**oh and Astrid is actually dating him.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Goodbye.**

The sun gleamed, making the grass glow in the slight breath of wind that passed each second. It was one of the few enjoyable days on Berk, just in between summer and fall where the weather was cool but the sun reached over the mountains around the island, keeping it a pleasant temperature. Two heads could be seen bobbing up a mountain path towards an edge of the island. One was lanky but broad shouldered and sported russet colored hair. The other was blonde, and obviously built to be a Viking, but female. Their conversation could be heard as they neared, clearly presenting that they were debating over something.

"Hiccup, you can't just _fall_ off your dragon on purpose!" the blonde yelled at the boy.

"Astrid, it was to test something. You know Toothless can catch me easily, and y'know I can save myself too." the boy, obviously Hiccup, responded. The blonde, Astrid, made a face and continued to argue.

"You almost broke your arm in the process too. You need to be more careful." Hiccup scowled and then stared at his feet as they trudged up the path he had chosen for this particular hike. Hiccup was obviously pleased about this certain trip and would not tell Astrid a word.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going or, are we just going to walk aimlessly until we reach your destination."

"You'll see, just be patient. It's a surprise. A good clean Hiccup surprise for his awesome girlfriend, Astrid." Suddenly, glancing up, Hiccup stopped Astrid from walking any further and covered her eyes.

"Wha-? Hiccup?" she questioned. Hiccup simply grinned and led her over the slight jut in the hill, finding the other side just as pleasant as he had the other day. He uncovered Astrid's eyes and said,

"What do you think?"

Astrid's eyes gleamed as she let out a small gasp. The sight before her was magnificent, a large rock jutted out from the side of the mountain, forming a perfect arrow shaped cliff. To the side of this cliff was a large waterfall, careening off the mountain ledge and causing rainbows to shimmer over the mist. All Astrid could do was stare. Hiccup quickly took advantage of this pause to immediately throw his pack on the ground and begin to work, hammering and weaving, eventually causing Astrid to pay attention to him. He gave no response to her glare as she was extremely suspicious of him. Finally, turning around and grinning, Hiccup didn't say a word as he held up a harness to Astrid. She raised her eyebrows.

"And what is that supposed to be?"

"I told you, it's a surprise" the boy sauntered towards her unbuckling the three clasps binding the two sides of the harness together. Astrid began to step backwards, away from Hiccup but nearing the edge of the cliff.

"Are you going to put that thing on me?"

"Yes. Problem?"

"A very big problem. I don't want it on me." but before she could even react, he had leapt towards her and began to fasten the harness around her shoulders and midriff. She tried to wrestle the boy and the harness off of her, but the teenager had gained muscle that she could not win a fight against. Sure she could beat him at a simple spar or basic combat, but he could maneuver and wrestle better than her now. Finally he buckled the last latch and quickly fastened a strange rope tight to the back of the harness.

"Hiccup, what are you doin-" but she couldn't finish her sentence, given the fact that Hiccup had just shoved her off the arrow shaped cliff.

** . . .**

**Annnnd here's the rest of it. Warning you now, I feel like this part really sucked. Like. Really. SUCKED.**

Astrid was screaming.

Whether it was for the fact that she was plummeting to her death, or because she was _very _angry at Hiccup, she could not tell. She just wasn't sure what to think as she neared the shimmering ocean just mere seconds below her. She simply screamed and waited, not knowing what to expect, or anything at all. But before her head could get too poetic on her, a sudden jolt on her back brought her back to reality.

Bouncing, up and down in the air, Astrid stopped screaming. She looked up towards the rope strapped to her back giving it an apprehensive glare. It was mesh like, but sturdy nonetheless, and kept her swinging and slightly shaking in the air. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was situated perfectly next to cliff so that the waterfall's mist tickled her face and made her grin. The grin didn't last, because at that moment a boys yell was heard far above her and she looked up again.

Hiccup, that evil boy, was leaping off the cliff, whooping, and gracefully diving towards her pulling himself up as the rope reached it's length and pulled him back into the air. This continued for a few more seconds before Hiccup finally lost momentum and hung next to her.

Astrid stared at the boy, making such a ferocious face that his smile melted off his face.

"Uh, so uh Astr-" but this time Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence. The blonde Viking had just swung her entire weight towards the teen throwing him backwards and into the air. He swung right back towards her from the momentum.

"Astrid, no don't the ropes are strong enough!" he was yelling as he flew back towards her. The girl was in a rage. After the impact of Hiccup flying back at her, she took the opportunity to notch her feet against the cliff face and push hard, with everything she had, at the russet haired dragon rider.

"Astrid, really don't do tha-" the moment she hit him a crack sounded over head and the two teens found themselves literally falling into the ocean below.

Hiccup hit the cold water waving under him. The cold rush took his breath away, but he knew he had to find Astrid. This was not part of the plan. This had not been part of the surprise. Why hadn't he expected Astrid to be mad at him? Why hadn't he expected she wouldn't understand the dragon safety device? Why didn't he think about the dangers of this trip? Because he was Hiccup, dragon rider or not.

Returning to his senses, he swam upwards breaking the surface of the cold water. Astrid's blonde head was bobbing not too far away, but quite still. He automatically swam over to her.

"Astrid! Are you okay?"

No reply.

He swam closer.

"Astrid...?"

Hiccup was aware of two things in that miniscule moment. One, he had just been hit, very hard across the face. Two, Astrid was most _definitely_ peachy.

"WHAT IN ODIN'S NAME WAS THE POINT IN PUSHING ME OFF A CLIFF?"

"Um, well y'see, I just wanted to, y'know, test a new dragon safety device that would protect us from falling off our..." Hiccup didn't bother finishing his sentence. Judging by Astrid's glare, it was a rhetorical question, not meant to be answered.

"Hiccup if you don't get me out of this ocean, I will slice your head open."

"Yes ma'am."

Hiccup knew the only way out of this was to call Toothless, so he whistled as loud as he could, hoping the dragon would pick up on his call. The whistle had succeeded because not a moment after a black shadow swooped over the two and picked them up in his talons.

"That's my boy!" Hiccup cheered.

Toothless, grunting, flew up back onto the cliff where he rested a soaking wet Hiccup and Astrid. Fleeing the scene before it got ugly, he took off and flew back to Berk hoping he had time to reach Stoick and tell him of his son's demise.

"You stupid, dense, ludicrous excuse for man, what were you thinking! First you _shove _me off a cliff and then make us plummet into the dead cold ocean! And why were you even making a dragon safety device, maybe we just won't fall off our dragons!" Astrid was in a pure and blinding rage. She was punching and kicking the poor boy as she yelled this making sure to reach his thick skull. When she ceased fire, Hiccup took the chance to talk.

"It was meant to be enjoyable. A day out. The waterfall and the cliff and some good ole' cliff diving. I didn't know you were going to go berserk and tear the rope pegs out of the earth before I could tell you what was going on!" at this point, Hiccup's face had gained a scowl and he was also upset.

But as he said this, Astrid had zoned out, noticing the way the sun gleamed over the waterfall and causing everything around her to look high-definition compared to the blank snowy look it always did. She also realized that she never knew this waterfall existed, and that Hiccup had found it for _her._She looked up (not down because he had grown so much) at his face and smiled causing him to step back in surprise.

"Astrid are you okay? Do you need another push off the cliff or..." Hiccup stopped mid-sentence. The blonde, okay his girlfriend, had just sealed his mouth with a kiss that was undistinguishable to any other he had received. It was as if she was truly pleased with him, and was glad he had brought her here, soaking wet or not. Hiccup of course was not a coward anymore and gladly took part in the kiss, but when Astrid stepped back, he still had that silly face that annoyed Astrid so much. But she loved it too. She grinned at him and said,

"How 'bout another cliff dive?"

"It would be my pleasure."

**So. I might've made them a wee bit OOC. I'm sorry. I hate it when they're OOC. But anyways, really sorry if it sucked, I didn't do any editing [I will soon enough, I promise to tell you when!] but other than that tell me what you thought about the story and all that fluff! Next up on the list is just a normal story, no fandoms. Just for any of you Hiccstrid haters.**

**Seeya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Legs of a Fish

**Hey guys, quick update: I don't and won't post new chapters over the weekend. I consider this my weekday hobby and that's it. I'm also pretty lazy when it comes to writing. So if you're pretty buggy about getting new chapters, please just hold onto your seat. I'm also really glad some of you are enjoying the stories so far. I've got a nice long chappie coming up, but for now I'm pairing this info/update message with a little oneshot. Happy reading everyone, and please review :D**

He stood quietly under the wavering tree. The small wisp of wind that blew through the branches above made him twitch. The boy was obviously unhappy. His body stature resembled that of a large troll, or a rather meaty boar. His posture was loose and slouched, he wasn't making an effort to stand up straight. Not only was he unhappy, but he was anxious. His eyes flicked uncontrollably around the surrounding area as if he was waiting for an ambush.

Naturally, there was nothing to ambush him but this anxiety was something he was used to. He was one of those people who didn't take things easily and was deathly afraid of the dark. Any small and sudden movement could send him running. He was a timid fellow, but tried to cover that up with emotion. People were always skeptical about him, mostly because he was so slow and afraid. Yet, here he stood. Under a tree. Waiting. Probably waiting for his doom, or at least his mental doom seeing as how any result he could picture of this event would end up with him insane. But he still waited.

The sound of nearing footsteps made him flinch. He thought to himself:

_Here we go. My doom awaits._

Multiple images of terror arose in his noggin. He began to tap his feet out of habit. Nervously he clasped his hands behind his back and attempted to summon a composed face. It didn't work. He was really freaking out now. Should he bail? Run? Hide? But by the time his doom had reached the spot where he stood, Fishlegs was shaking uncontrollably from the mix of decision making and fear.

His doom approached him slowly, taking care not to scare the boy. Stoick knew that Fishlegs was not the most courageous of people, but he could at least stand still while the man talked to him. He threw a greeting at the boy who was obviously sweating and shaking due to nerves.

" 'Allo there Fishlegs." he said.

"H-hello Chi-Chief. How was your uh day?" Fishleg's voice sounded an octave higher than usual.

"Well, it was just fine now that you ask. But lets just get down to business, I'm a busy man. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh- well just nothing in particular, y'know just- uh- wanted to, forewarn you about, well, this thing that's going to- er happen and it's quite important that you should know." Fishlegs rubbed his sweaty palms against his shirt. Stoick glared him in the eyes.

"What kind of 'happening' things are we talkin' about?"

"Just, dragon-y things, nothing serious, just- well just important to know."

"Go on boy..." Stoick sounded slightly annoyed.

"Wewantedtousesomeoftheunusedshipsfortrainingandta rgetpracticebutIdidn'tthinkshouldandIthinkthey'res tillgoingtousethemwithoutpermissionsoIwantedtomake sureweweren'tmakinganyonemadbecausetheyweremissing afewtriremes." Fishlegs talked so fast Stoick got lost.

"You want to use some spare boats for dragon training eh?" Stoick summarized.

"Ye-yes. Do I, I mean us, have permission?"

"Well sure now just don't go blowin' them up, those are hard work there boy."

Fishlegs broke into smile.

"Thanks Chief, I feel a lot better knowing I'm not going to get kill- I mean punished. I'll just, yknow leave now." Fishlegs bounded away avoiding Stoick's stare.

"Well wha'ever that was about, it better not involve me anymore."

**Okay so that was literally a scrap job, I really couldn't think of anything other than what I'm writing (of which will be out soon) so forgive me if it was pretty skimpy and sucky, but it's the best I got for now. So I hope you guys are enjoying, and expect another story in the next few days! Bye :D**

**Read, Rate, and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Ladder to Trouble

**Hel-lo all. Sorry for the recent absence. More like a hiatus. But anywho, here's another story. Hope you're all well and cheery just like I although I sound quite bored. Well, anyways, a little background info on this story.**

**I enlisted and am participating in the Secret Odin gift exchange hosted by Berk's Grapevine, a popular HTTYD new fansite. If you'd like to check them out visit . Now, this story is my gift to my Secret Odin person thingy, and I figured I'd post it on here as well, because, well, it is a fanfiction and I have this supposed bundle of stories yet to finish. So here we are, and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like Miss CC or Dean Deblois? Nope. Sorry. Don't own it.**

The Ladder to Trouble

"No you do it!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

The familiar bickering of the Twins echoed across the plaza into the musty, yet bright, forge. An immediately recognizable figure stood, pounding his hammer against the anvil, with his back to the plaza. He gave a grunt and a slight nod in the direction towards the loud twins and let out a heaved sigh, and began to speak.

"Will those two ever stop?" said Gobber with an annoyed tone.

"Probably not," responded Hiccup, as he entered the forge doorway.

"Nice ta' see ya show up, finally," replied Gobber with his usual scrutinizing look at the russet-haired boy.

"Yea..." said Hiccup with a grimace.

"I ran into some... well lets call them holdups."

"You gonna tell me what they were or simply leave your tardiness in Thor's hands?" questioned Gobber.

"Oh I'll tell you. But you're sure to laugh. I am Hiccup anyways. What's to expect from me." Hiccup made a face and continued.

"See, when you have a very happy dragon, like mine, they can become quite demanding and request certain tasks that may be difficult for you to complete in your current time frame. In my case, Toothless decided he'd like to go flying and maybe hunting while he was in the air. Naturally, you had called for me, so I was pressured to get here. Yet, when you have an anxious and highly stubborn Night Fury standing between you and the door, it's quite a quest to venture outside. So there I was, stuck in a staring competition with Toothless." Hiccup paused in his rant and Gobber took the chance to interject a question.

"An' how'd ya make it outta there in one piece, eh?" He asked with a grin.

"Just the usual 'Astrid comes to save the day' routine."

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes. There I was, staring at my dragon, and a knock comes from the blocked doorway. Immediately Toothless turns around and bites the door open. There stands Astrid, curiously looking between myself and Toothless, hands on her hips and a disapproving look forming upon that face of hers."

"She does do that quite often doesn't she?" added Gobber. Hiccup smirked and nodded his head.

"She inclined her head and asked me what we were doing. Of course, me being me, I rattled off the whole situation and she simply look even more disapproving by the finish of my rant." Hiccup took a deep breath.

"So she shakes her head in pity, and starts to bargain with Toothless. Basically putting me in a please one and all situation."

Gobber chuckled

"Gotta please the girl and the dragon eh?"

"Not simply please them, but agree to Astrid's wonderful deal to let me head here, and then take Toothless on an extra long flight and hunting trip, along with a bath and talon rub."

Gobber shook his head in disdain.

"You sure got yerself in a fine situation."

Hiccup nodded, and grabbed his apron off the wall, fastening it around his skinny waist. He looked questioningly at Gobber.

"So what did you want me to do?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A little more than an hour later, Hiccup emerged from the now swelteringly hot forge, drenched in sweat and covered in grime. His thoughts wandered to the metal washbin around the side of his house, and how pleasant a nice cold rinse would be after the bout in the forge. But he knew he had to fulfill his promise to both Astrid and his dragon; therefore, setting off a brisk pace towards his house. Muscles aching from the hammering, and metal leg creaking, he clambered over the last tricky stone step of the hill and found himself face to face with an expressionless pair of green eyes. He stared right back at them with just as much earnest.

It was a few minutes before Hiccup finally asked the dragon what he was waiting for. Jumping up and down, the dragon spun and faced his saddle side towards the boy. Hiccup laughed and climbed on, fully aware that his arms would not survive this trip without going numb once or twice. Gobber had given Hiccup the task of twisting and constricting multiple lumps of metal. The hammer itself was enough to tire his wrist, but his arm muscles took the brunt force of the tough metal he was to shape. Bringing his consciousness back to the dragon now below him, he pressed his metal leg into the pedal and had the dragon leap at an alarmingly fast speed, and soar into the quickly darkening sky.

Circumnavigating the island for two hours at most, Hiccup finally landed his dragon back outside his house, and slid off, wincing from the aching pain emanating from his sore arms and wrists. He gave a sideways grin at the dragon and led him inside, where Toothless cheerfully cawed at his rider, as if to scold him for denying flight earlier that day. Hiccup was perfectly aware that both he and his dragon had enjoyed the flight, but that didn't mean he was going to admit it to Astrid or the Night Fury. So he simply took off his fur vest, and clambered onto the rough wooden bed, instantly falling asleep to the throbbing pain his muscles produced.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hiccup could tell he was late for the morning routine at the academy, just by noticing the light slanting on his floor. It was usually farther back the earlier it was in the morning, and the light showed it was halfway to noon. He scrambled out of bed, grabbed his vest, and towed his dragon out the front door and down the hill, across the bridge, and into the academy.

There, just as he had expected to find, was a frowning Astrid and Snotlout, along with an anxious looking Fishlegs and arguing twins. Snotlout stepped forward first, conjuring his toughest face and looking sourly at Hiccup.

"You're late." He said with a bitter tone.

"And I'm perfectly aware of that," replied Hiccup in his usual sarcastic tone. Astrid brushed her bangs from her eyes and stepped forward as well. She gave him a questioning look.

"We were going to go looking for you if you didn't show up by lunch. What was the delay?"

_Boy I'm just late to everything these days, aren't I?_ thought Hiccup silently.

"Just a long day yesterday, as I'm sure you're aware of," he said, gesturing at Astrid. Snotlout snorted.

"Did Toothless keep you up all night with his usual crying? Or was it you and your lack of excitement?"

Hiccup frowned at the boy. He was obviously grumpy today.

"Long hard and tiring day at the forge, and then two hours of flying thanks to, this one-" he nodded at Astrid "along with a rough wooden bed to sleep on. Wooden beds aren't the best remedy for a completely sore body." He glanced at the Twins who were still bickering towards the back. Snotlout made yet another sour face and turned towards his dragon, speaking as he walked towards Hookfang.

"Well he's here now. Are we going to do anything today or did I show up for nothing?" Astrid looked as if she might hit him out of sheer annoyance, but she must've dismissed the thought for she looked back at Hiccup.

"What are we doing?" Hiccup yawned and glanced around. He remembered what day it was.

"Didn't I schedule a free flight today? For everyone to just go out and fly?"

This time it was Fishlegs who spoke. He clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Ohh! You did! Why didn't I remember?" Hiccup caught Snotlout out of the corner of his eye, mimicking Fishlegs in a very girl-ish way.

"Yes Fishlegs, I did. So lets get to it. Dragons everyone." Hiccup clapped his hands once, and everyone crawled onto their distinguished dragons. Giving the flight signal, they took off one by one through the Academy gate.

Almost immediately, explosions sounded from behind Hiccup and Astrid who led the group. Astrid swiveled around in her saddle.

"Will you two cut it out? You can start blowing stuff up once we get farther out and further away from you." The twins glanced at each other and then retreated even further behind Fishlegs and Meatlug who trailed behind the rest. Both twins began snickering once they reached this rear spot. Astrid rolled her eyes and turned back around, determinedly avoiding the sounds of snickering and giggling that reached her ears. Hiccup suddenly slowed Toothless, and drifted towards the right. He spoke out over the wind so they could all hear him.

"Okay. This is it. Feel free to fly and do as you'd like, but don't go past our horizon vision. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads, and Snotlout twitched, waiting for release to throw his dragon at anything in his way.

"You're free to fly." finished Hiccup.

Almost immediately Snotlout shot off heading North, spun back, and Hookfang took a straight nosedive into the water. Snotlout flew back from the surface, spluttering and yelling at his Nightmare. At the same time, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were attempting to make an organized run through the sea stacks surrounding them, but both heads and riders couldn't decide which direction to go. Fishlegs was teetering dangerously atop Meatlug, occasionally looking down at the sea and turning slightly green. Hiccup called to him.

"You feeling alright Fishlegs? You look a bit dragon-sick." Fishlegs steeled his face and looked back up at Hiccup who hovered above.

"I- I'm just fine. Just- not well, not the best, but I'm fine, good, just landing over here maybe." As he said this he drifted the Gronckle onto a sea stack and thumped onto it's surface. He look relieved to have reached solid ground at last. Finally, there was Astrid, who flew above the entire group in circles, doing various stunts or simply glowering at the twins or Snotlout. Hiccup recognized her features to be one of a great beast who did not get rest, therefore meaning both she and Snotlout were equally as grumpy. Toothless, anxious enough as he was, tugged his rider forward and into the air, gaining altitude. Hiccup threw his head back and glanced back at the gleaming ocean surface, quickly fading from view. He simply held his foot in the pedal and let Toothless go higher, and higher, slowing his speed until he was above the clouds and soared in a circle. From somewhere below them, Astrid called to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, where'd you disappear to?" Soon her blue Nadder's head appeared from the sea of clouds and emerged revealing a grinning Astrid. She situated herself next to Toothless and let the two dragons circle in unison. Hiccup looked over at her and smiled.

"Race you to the water?" Hiccup challenged.

"You want me to dive into the ocean while beating you at a race?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Hiccup gave her the green eyes treatment. She caved. But not before gaining an advantage.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, and then dived, passing through the cloud cover below. Toothless let out a roar, and Hiccup dove downwards after her, picturing the result of this race. The other riders simply looked dumbfounded as the two dragons sprang from the thick cloud cover and dived towards the ocean far below them. Astrid, giving a shout and a battlecry, sensed victory even before she hit the water. What she didn't sense, was the fact that Hiccup was falling behind, and for good reason too. By the time Astrid realized what was wrong, Hiccup had crashed into the water with his dragon in tow.

While diving, Toothless' tail had snapped loose, and was now woefully snapping at the wind as Hiccup and the Night Fury plummeted towards the sea. Hiccup prayed to the gods this would simply be another little fall, and nothing serious would happen. In the last blinding moment his consciousness registered, he glimpsed his dragon's dumb stricken face, and the terror the green eyes held as the darkness pressed hard against Hiccup's forehead, causing him to lose consciousness altogether in a blinding flash of light.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_This is always how it's going to be. The ladder to trouble. Isn't this just how Hiccup's life ran itself?_

Hiccup's vision swam above him, and his hearing was muffled, voices could be heard around him but they were only murmurs, and he could sense only the wet sensation covering his entire body. He could feel an extremely warm item from his side; he supposed it was a Night Fury's body just as unconscious as him. Attempting regain consciousness, Hiccup's hearing sharpened and the sounds above him came into focus. He could hear water beside him and yet he was buoyed on the obvious water he was resting in. He assumed he was laying on a makeshift wooden raft, in the middle of the North Sea. A familiar nasally voice resounded from above him, and he recognized Snotlout making snide remarks about the way Hiccup sat.

"It looks like someone just slapped him across the face."

Hiccup registered the second voice, an obvious blonde with blue eyed character was scolding Snotlout.

"Snotlout he just fell 50 leagues out of the sky. Give him a break."

"Maybe we could try and fly him back? Have Toothless strung between the dragons?" sounded like Fishlegs.

Another voice resounded from his left.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hiccup guessed it was Tuffnut.

"Hopefully." replied Astrid. Even as Astrid said this, Hiccup gained control of his entire body, and realized how much he just plainly _hurt. _His sore limbs throbbed from the day before, his head ached repeatedly from the fall, and to top it all off, the area where his metal leg attached felt swollen and useless. He silently groaned. He might as well try and talk. He raised his arm weakly, as if to say 'hey I'm here.'

"D-don't go flying off without me. I c-could use a nice suntan but n-not in this weather." Hiccup's voices sounded pitiful. As he spoke, there was a sharp intake of breath, and by the time he finished his sentence there was a sudden lurch, and Hiccup was dumped back into the ocean.

Eyes flying open, Hiccup clawed his way back to the surface where his dragon had also awoken in surprise and flapped his way back above the sudden torrent of waves. Hiccup adjusted his eyes to the sudden flood of light, and looked properly around him; meanwhile trying to stay afloat. Each rider sat on their dragons that barely hovered above the sea. A sad looking piece of driftwood was floating away a few yards away. Hiccup assumed that was what they had placed his unconscious body on before an oncoming wave swept him off. The twins were wide eyed, Fishlegs simply held his mouth open, and Snotlout smirked Astrid's way. Astrid on the other hand, looked simply terrified, and immediately hauled Hiccup out of the water.

"Are you okay?" she asked instantaneously.

"Y-yea just a little, weak." Hiccup felt his arms and legs failing him.

"Can you fly Toothless?" Both teens looked over at the Night Fury that was paddling in circles, attempted to reach Hiccup.

"If my arms and legs don't fall off first, then yea." Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed him back into the water, directly onto the soaking wet dragon. Hooking his foot once more into the pedal, he flew out of the water, showering the other riders in tiny droplets of water.

By the time they returned to Berk, it was dark and a fog had set over the island. Fires and lanterns could be seen, lit across the island to show it's inhabitants the way. Hiccup called back to everyone, still attempting to not slide off his dragon in pain.

"Alright, fly high and get directly above your houses, don't get lost in the fog. Have a good night guys." At this dismissal, everyone split and drifted towards their residencies, following Hiccup's instructions to land directly above their homes. Hiccup nodded in approval and took towards his own home, set above the others on that one hill. He landed, and could feel the waves of nausea resonating from his head. He slid off of Toothless, and then used his side to support him into the house. Stoick sat next to the fire, deep in conversation with Gobber, not registering the state Hiccup was in. He nodded a greeting at Hiccup and continued to speak in a lower tone to Gobber. Hiccup shook his head and clambered up the ladder into his respectful room.

Throwing himself onto the still wooden bed, the boy took off his metal leg, threw his vest across the room, and settled onto his sheep skin pillow, sighing in relief. The nearby Night Fury did his usual routine of plasma burning his wooden plank, and settled himself into sleeping position as well.

"Good night, bud. Hopefully tomorrow will be a little... less... uneventful..." he trailed off, and began to sleep, snoring peacefully.

**Wow that went on a little longer than I meant it to. Anyways, just a day in the troubling life of Hiccup, with a little bump in the road here or there. Hope you all enjoyed, and think it was alright, I felt like it was okay, relatively speaking. Have a good day guys.**

**Be sure to check out once in awhile for HTTYD updates and more!**

**R-W-R**


	6. Chapter 6 : That was the Day

**Influx of traffic on the stories apparently! Glad to know more people are reading, and from all over the world. It makes me feel all warm and fnuzzly 3**

**So this evening, I watched the DoB Episode "Free Scauldy" and it is now my absolute FAVORITE. Like, FAVORITE. Best quotes, moments, all the shabang. Loved it. Thank you Dreamworks etc etc. Anyways, I was sitting in my warm and comfortable bed last night when this short little poem sorta thing popped into my head, so I jotted it down. It's got a lot of buried meaning, see if you can figure out everything I'm talking about. I will tell you it's about the day Hiccup placed his hand upon Toothless' snout. That day. So without further ado, I give you...**

That was the Day

That was the day.

That was the day you and I survived. Our lowest point and together we united to rise, rise out of that darkness into light, the light of a new day and a new dawn.

The horizon on which stood a shadow. An imminent oncoming shadow. But behind those shadows was once again light and no more darkness.

Because that was the day we touched; the day you placed your nose into my palm, the day the wicked race became good and desirable, unknown by those who did not know them.

That was the day you and I were one, that you and I had odds of success on our side, the day we saw that light.

Two races meet one and a victory is established under a pact of friendship and ongoing bloody warfare.

But the truce was forthcoming and one day it became an alliance, a band between one and the other. That was the day.

**I apologize if none of you understood it, but it was me, rambling on in a poem about that sacred day all of us fans remember. It will stay dear to our hearts always. Thanks for stopping by and reading, tell me if you liked the ramble poem or not, I'd love to hear from all of you. Remember to check out for more HTTYD shtuff! Gnight!**

**R + R + R**


End file.
